White Houses
by My Dearest Sally Sparrow
Summary: Amy leaves all she's ever known behind to lead a new life. But with all the chaos concerning her ex, her new friends, and a new love interest soaring about, she wonders if she is ready to leave the white houses.


Wow. This is just, wow. This is my first time out of Mobius and its seriously freaking me out. See in Mobius, everyone knows each other and everything about them. That's why I just had to get out. I couldn't be around that anymore. I needed a change.

I looked around this little bungalow that was going to be my new home. For now, at least. One of my old friends from camp, Cream Lapin, had offered to let me stay for a while after she heard about my dilemma.

This place was pretty nice, I noted from the floor. The walls were a sleek gray and the couch, loveseat, and coffee table were a solid white. But what caught my attention the most was the piano near the window. I had learned to play one a while ago, and had immediately fell in love with it. This one in particular was huge and its shadow fell nicely on the cushy rug. _Shadow…_

I stared guiltily at the ceiling and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to come out. My body betrayed me. I felt tiny drops run across my face as I remembered the reason it made it so hard to leave home.

See, Shadow is, or I guess was, my boyfriend. I'd had a crush on him practically forever. And he was pretty awesome (at kissing!). But, it was really hard to tell him I was leaving. I probably hadn't done a good job of it anyway…

Flashback

_I took a deep breath and climbed out of my car. I'd rehearsed exactly what I was going to say. This couldn't be too hard, right?_

_I looked up to see Shadow wiping his brow with a dirty rag. He was working on his car, again. His jeans and shirt were soaked, so I knew he'd been out for hours._

_I loved how he didn't try to dress up unless it was important. And that was just one of the many reasons I had fallen for him: his eyes, his laugh, how he always knew what to say, the way he kissed me…_

_Ugh, focus Amy! Don't make this harder than it has to be!_

_So I blinked hard and whispered his name, "Shadow."_

_He turned and his crimson eyes lit up at the sight of me. His face broke out into a hypnotizing grin. "Hey Ames."_

_"Hey," I gulped. I was trying really hard to play it cool, but I guess my face betrayed me due to the fact his face, his gorgeous face, looked concerned._

_"Amy, what's wrong?" he asked gently._

_Oh gosh. This was all so wrong. This was not how it was supposed to go. He was NOT supposed to get all sweet and innocent while unconsciously making me feel horrible. How can I do this to him, to everyone?_

_"I, I…"_

_"What is it?" Here it goes…_

_"I'm leaving Shad."_

_He looked me straight in the eye. "Why?"_

_Okay monologue time, "Because I need to be out there! In the real world! I'm sheltered here, and I'll never live if I don't go now!"_

_He turned his back to me. "Amy I've traveled the world, looking for who I am. I found it here. The world out there is, it's not what you think it is."_

_"I'm not you Shadow! What have you even done with your life?"_

_He whirled around and glared at me. "I got a job. I got accepted. I got friends. I fell in love."_

_"Maybe your little fairy tale won't happen to me!" Wait, I just said I didn't love my boyfriend…. What in the name of God was I thinking?!! Uh maybe he wasn't talking about me?_

…

_Yeah I make lame excuses._

_He gulped and then returned to his normal uncaring stare. "So basically what you're saying is you don't want to be stuck in white houses?"_

_What? 'White houses?' What does that mean? Is it a metaphor? 'Cause I actually don't live in a white house. I don't even know if there is a white house in Mobius._

_"I don't even know what you're saying! You know what, I was trying to do this nicely, but you're making this harder than it has to be. I, I don't want to ever see you again!"_

_I raced back to my car, on the verge of tears. Before I got in, I took one last look at the man I loved. He was looking harsh, yet sad as well. He whispered something softly._

_"There's no right way to destroy one's heart."_

_I jumped in the car and revved up the engine. The wall I had put up collapsed and I sobbed harder than I ever had before._

Man Ames, you've cried way too much this week. Pull yourself together!

I stumbled through the place and found the bathroom. While rubbing some water on my face I stared at my reflection. Passionate emerald eyes stared back. Pink hair tumbled halfway down my back. I was wearing my cherry printed dress, the one Shad had liked so much…

Gah! Stop thinking about him!

I heard the doorbell. Ha, a distraction.

I rushed to the front of the house and opened the door. Just to get the biggest shock of my life.

A petite girl stepped into the house. "Hey Amy! 'Sup?"

Wait, who _was _this girl? Cream was the only one who knew my name, but she couldn't be Cream. It was impossible. Cream had always been modest in clothes and a sweetheart. This girl had on a mini dress that barely covered her thighs and was hard on the makeup. But, looking closer, the girl had the same sleepy brown eyes and soft rabbit fur.

So I cautiously asked, "Cream? Cream Lapin?"

The response: "La duh!"

And with that she promptly threw herself at me. The two other girls behind her looked pointedly at me, as if deciding whether or not to like me.

When Cream had finally let go of me, she turned to the others. "Guys, this is Amy Rose, our newest roommate. Amy, this is Rouge Lepakon and Blaze Katze." Whoa. These girls crushed my already small self esteem and made it dust in the wind.

Aka, they were beautiful, with both a lot of makeup and extravagant hairdos and bodies.

No, beautiful implies that they're old fashioned. These people were just hot.

Rouge, a tall white bat, had a, um, very large, uh, _middle area _as one might say. She wore a tight tank top and mini mini skirt showing her long legs. She had the whole exotic and 'I-make-boys-go-gaga' thing going for her.

Blaze on the other hand, had more of a regal beauty. She was a lavender cat of medium height, and wore a long-sleeved violet dress over leggings. Her amber eyes seemed to pierce my soul.

Or maybe that's just me.

"Oh my god, you're soooo skinny!"

I blinked, not expecting Blaze's comment. "Really?"

"Seriously," Rouge replied. "I would kill for a body like yours."

Cream laughed. "Rouge, you slut, everyone knows that you love showing off your hot bod to the guys."

Rouge fired back, "At least I have a body to show off, munchkin."

My eyes widened. What were they saying to each other? That stuff was hurtful! And yet, they didn't seem mad. They seemed more… playful. I slid my gaze over to Blaze who was eyeing me with a small smirk. I realized she was watching my reaction. I straightened up and tried to forget about it. If this was how things were going to be, I needed to get used to it.

"So now what do we do?" I asked.

"Ooh! I know! Let's play Truth or Dare so Amy can learn about us and vice versa!" Cream squealed.

"Sure," Blaze agreed and flashed a grin at me. I guess she really is a nice person.

Cream paused. "Wait a minute." She then stomped her foot so loud it sent vibrations through the floor. A second later, a blue chao raced into the room and danced around. "Chao chao!"

Cream picked him up. "Hello you stupid lil' chao. Say hi Cheese!"

"Um, couldn't you have just called for him?" I asked.

"He's deaf."

"Oh."

Half an hour later, we were all rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Are you kidding, Rouge? That's the worst pickup line possibly ever!" Cream spit out between giggles.

"Seriously," I agreed. 'Baby why don't you come over to my place? We'll add you and me, subtract our clothes, divide your legs, and multiply? Hilarious!

Well, at least in the way that college girls would think. My mom on the other hand…

After we all settled down, Rouge spun the bottle with it landing on Blaze. "Alright Blaze, what's it gonna be?"

"Uh, Dare. No wait, Truth. No Dare, definitely Dare." She said.

"Crap, what to make you do," Rouge wondered. "I know! Dance your absolute best to your least favorite song!"

Blaze stared at her. "WHAT!!!" she screamed. "ARE YOU FCUKIN' KIDDING ME?!!"

"No bimbo," Rouge said stubbornly. "I have it on my iPod. And aren't all dare supposed to be crappy?"

Blaze sighed and stood up as Rouge set up her iPod on the speakers. "And… begin."

Barbie Girl blasted through the speakers. Yeah, I can see how Blaze would hate that. I mean, who actually does like that song?

My thoughts about Aqua were blown away as Blaze began to dance. She was _incredible._ I don't mean like, oh she can do better than most people. She could do this for a living.

After the three minutes and twelve seconds of brutal torture, Blaze collapsed on the floor. "Dear god, I need a drink."

Cream rose and went to the kitchen. "The usual?" she shouted.

"If the usual is a Vodka Martini, shaken not stirred, then yes."

I raised my eyebrows. "Bond style?"

Blaze snorted. "No shit Sherlock."

I immediately felt hurt, but once again, no one seemed to care. Ugh Amy, learn to go with the flow!

Once Cream came back with Blaze's martini, we started up the game again. Blaze spun the bottle and it landed on me.

"Alright girl. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," I said. No way was she going to have me dancing.

"Okay Amy, tell us why you left."

I froze. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cream stiffen too. Guess she hadn't told them.

"Um well," I began. "It's kinda a long story. See, everything in my hometown was exactly the same every day. Everyone knew each other and everything about them from the moment they were born. So I had to leave. But my boyfriend didn't like that. He said that I should be fine because I had him and stuff." Okay so Shad didn't exactly say that. But he meant it didn't he?

Rouge gasped. "OMG. What an ass!"

Cream nodded. "When I heard that, I just had to let her stay. I can't believe someone would actually _say_ that to someone as sweet as Amy." I immediately felt a glowing commendation as she called me 'sweet', but then I had to wonder, if it was a good thing.

Blaze was eyeing me in a peculiar fashion, almost curiously. "So, what was the bastard's name?"

I stared at her. It was a weird question. They couldn't know Shad. As far as I knew they'd never been to Mobius.

"Shadow, Shadow Mesnatё," I said after a while. "That was his name."

For a second, I was sure I saw Blaze's eyes widen with fear and surprise. But after a blink, her face was completely normal. Huh. Guess I was imagining things…

Rouge muttered. "Stupid overprotective stupid moronic jerk…"

It was nice they all cared for me, but I didn't know if that's what I wanted. Sure I was mad at Shadow, but did I want him dead?

I heard the sound of an annoying but catchy song with weird vocals. Could only be one person:

Lady Gaga.

"That would be me." Rouge said dryly. She stood and went into the kitchen. After a minute she yelled, "Damn it guys! Where's my phone?!"

Blaze and Cream snickered. I made the correct assumption that they had hidden Rouge's cell.

"Oh yeah, duct taping it under the sink? Real mature gits."

The music stopped and I heard Rouge's voice go into a deeper more seductive tone and she drew out her words. "Hello? Oh hey Knuxie! What's up? An hour? No that's totally fine… No we're not having random guys in bed, you perv… Well, hasta la vista baby." And she hung up the phone and raced back to the game, "OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOOOOOOD!!!!"

Blaze shook her head, "What Rouge? We heard you sex-talking Knuckles in there. Now tell us before I rip off your spine!"

"THE GUYS ARE COMING OVER! YAAAY!!!" Rouge proceeded to start jumping on the couch.

Cream gasped. "No way!"

"WAY!"

The guys? Wonder who they are…

Blaze must have seen my face because she explained, "'The guys' are 4 of our closest friends. They're awesome. And our friend Rouge here wants to get down with Knuckles."

"WHAT?!!"

"Like you don't want to get Silver in bed, Blaze," Cream snorted.

"I don't like him!"

"But I thought you liked him when you said that you wanted to-"

"I was drunk!"

Rouge interrupted, "Guys it doesn't matter (even though Tails wants to find out how Cream works). But what matters is that Amy is going to meet them looking like that!" She pointed to me as if I had rabies. What was wrong with me?

I asked the question, and Cream quickly piped up, "Oh god, that's not what she meant. She means you're not, well…"

"Showing off your full potential," Blaze cut in.

Cream nodded. "Exactly! So, follow me!"

She grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs to their full bathroom. Blaze pushed me on the stool. Rouge got out scissors and bags of makeup. I gulped. Here's to hoping I don't look like a Pink Lady…

"Kay Ames! You can open your eyes now!"

I did and was stunned. That was not me in the mirror. This girl had a short bob and dark makeup. But looking closer I could see it was me, but I looked _great_. Wow.

"It's amazing!" I screamed. The girls looked rather satisfied.

Blaze grinned. "Now we just need a different outfit."

I sniffed and looked down at my cherry printed dress. "You don't like it?"

Rouge snorted, "Amy, do you _want_ to get a guy in bed?" I didn't know. Did I? I didn't really even know what that meant.

I nodded. It had to be a good thing, right?

"Then you'll let us lend you something. I think you'd be about Blaze's size?" Cream said reasonably.

I said, "Alright," and went into their crowded closet. A few minutes later I was dressed in probably the most revealing outfit I had ever seen, or worn for that matter. I was wearing white extremely tight and butt showing shorts and a red halter top that showed about three inches more than I would have liked in the area boys love.

"Amy, you look like pure sex." Blaze said. I blushed. Did she really have to say that? Really?!

But like anyone else, I smiled and said, "Thanks Blaze."

Rouge squealed. "Okay, let's go get ready before the men arrive!"

We raced downstairs. Cream began preparing snacks and drinks. Blaze snatched Rouge's iPod to find an appropriate playlist (one without Aqua.)

"Hmm, 'Party Time!' sounds appropriate…" she thought out loud. "No, the middle's where it gets good." She pressed a few buttons and music boomed through the house. I concentrated on the lyrics to help me chill.

_I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys trying to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
Now, now - we goin till they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down_

…

THIS IS SUPPOSED TO HELP ME CHILL?!! EEK FREAK OUT TIME!

…

Amy, calm down! It's just a song, right?

Okay this is not helping.

Blaze sighed, "Rouge what the hell are you doing to help?" Ooh, I remember my mom saying that if you said the word h-e-double hockey sticks, that's where you would go.

It's official, I've gone mad in a mad world.

"Me?" Rouge asked offended. "I'm practicing my sexy wink!" She proceeded to wink in a way that I must admit, was pretty sexy.

Blaze laughed. "That's the worst 'sexy wink' I've ever seen! You look like you've got something in your eye!"

"Hey! I'll have you know that my sexy wink has turned some women gay!"

…

"Not gonna ask," Blaze and I said together.

"JINX!" Cream screamed and promptly fell over laughing. Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Cream, are you high?" Uh, but Cream's short. Of course she's not high! I felt like pointing that out.

Cream protested, "NO! I just had a smoke or too; it was yummy!"

Stop the presses. CREAM SMOKES?

_DING DONG!_

"ZOMG! They have arrived!" Cream yelled. Everyone ran to the door. I followed, feeling a tiny bit left out. And then I saw _them._

Whoa, that makes them sound like hot vampires. Well they weren't. Vampires I mean. Nope, they were just pretty hot.

"Guys, introduce yourselves to our friend Amy Rose!"Rouge said flirtatiously.

"I'm Knuckles Equidna," said a huge red echidna.

"Silver Arian," said a silver hedgehog. Hm, I wonder if his parents picked out that name before or after he was born.

"Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails," said a Cream-sized fox.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic Velocidad" said a really cute blue hedgehog. He grinned at me and winked.

"Okay, now that we're all introduced and stuff, let's play 7 Minutes in Heaven!" Cream squealed.

"No Cream drinks and that shit first," Blaze said wisely.

We all went into the kitchen. Everyone started to get different forms of alcohol.

Blaze looked at me, and smiled slyly. "Amy, do you want a mix of vodka and Everclear with a bit of lime? It's really good…"

Wait a minute, what's she playing at? Is she trying to see if I'll refuse? If I do, I'll look like a prude, and she knows it. Everyone's watching…

"Sure," I said sweetly and take a large gulp of it. Whoa, that's really strong, but good. I had five more glasses of it.

Cream then decdied we needed to play 7 Minutes in Heaven. We sighed and followed her into the living room. By then the alcohol was starting to get to me. I felt so dizzy…

Rouge paused, "Wait, do you know how to play Ames?"

I shook my head. "Not really."

"Are you saying a pretty lil' thing like you has never done something like this before?" Sonic asked astonished. I blushed at his comment.

"Actually I have yet to do this."

Sonic grinned. "Then prepare to be blown away."

Blaze and Tails explained the rules. I was really confused. What was one supposed to do for seven minutes in a closet?

"Okay!" Rouge bellowed. "Cream and Tails will go first!"

"Um, aren't we supposed to spin the bottle to choose the two people?" Knuckles pointed out.

"YOU DARE QUESTION MY METHODS YOU STUPID PRICK?!!"

"N-no ma'am!"

Rouge seemed to relax, "Oh, good. Now, Cream, Tails, get yo' asses in that closet before I kick em' there myself!"

So the two went in and we timed them. They came out after 7 minutes, and Cream's makeup (particularly the lipstick) looked messed up. Heh.

Then Rouge and Knuckles went in. The latter's pants weren't zipped up well afterwards (ew!).

Cream decided me and Sonic should go. I tried to protest, but melted at Sonic's smile.

The last thing I remember from that is Rogue's yelling "Have fun!" in a suggestive way. It all became kind of blurry from there. All those drinks were making me go a little crazy. I remember Sonic kissing me over and over again in the closet. I remember how good he tasted, and how he made me forget Shadow. I remember the others practically having to drag us out. I remember him whispering lightly in my ear to meet him in his car. I remember sneaking into the car's cracked leather seat and the smell of gasoline in the summer heat. I remember thinking that we were going way to fast and it was all too sweet to last. I remember overcoming that and putting myself in his hands. I remember him taking off his pants…

…

…

Ow…

My head hurts so bad. What the hell did I do last night..?

Oh right, the drinks. Yeah that would do it.

Wait I drank?!!

Yeah, and I was in Sonic's car and he took off his pants. The crap?

Then the realization hit me and I sprang up from the car so fast, my head started pounding. No sudden movements Amy…

Oh damn sudden movements! I just slept with a guy I'd known for about a few hours!

I looked around for Sonic, but he was gone. I sat and thought about this. Shadow had never forced me into stuff like that…

But I realized that in a way I was forced, but I also did have a choice. I could have not gone, I could have stayed.

I shook my head and stopped trying to figure this out. I was no longer a virgin, and that was that.

"Amy?" I turned to see Mr. I-Slept-With-A-Girl-Who-I-Don't-Even-Know himself.

Or Sonic, for future reference.

"Oh, hey Sonic," I said. Play it cool Rose, play it cool.

He smiled, that stupid shitty annoying smile that made me fall for him. "What's up, girl?"

Okay I needed to tell him. He needed to know. "Sonic," I said carefully. "I know we slept together last night, but I don't want to date you. I don't even know you. Let's just call this a one night stand and walk away, alright?"

He seemed to absorb this and was silent for a bit. But when he finally spoke he said, "That's what they all say."

…

WHAT. THE. HELL.

I glared at him. "What the fcuk do you mean?"

He shrugged. "Well, every other girl I've slept with has said the same thing. And I would know. See, I'm not great on names, I should be, I try. Faces, I'm definitely better. Faces I'm a B or B minus. Where I am good, where I really excel are people I've slept with. That's been a traditional area of strength for me."

Oh my god. I had sex with a cocky dick.

So I do what any normal girl would do: slap him and walk away.

At the house, Cream and Rouge confront me.

"So, how was Sonic?" Cream sang. Literally I mean, she sang.

I looked at her. "How'd you know?"

Rouge snorted. "Really Amy, we're not complete airheads. You and Sonic running out right after 7 Minutes in Heaven, and not coming back 'til morning? We put two and two together."

Cream and her started to babble at the same time, asking how great he was, what he looked like down there, how long it went…

"STOP!" I yelled after a while. "I didn't want to do that, I'm regretting ever coming here. I'm leaving today."

They were quiet for a while, until Cream broke the silence by laughing. "Amy, I knew you were a shy bitch, but I didn't know you were that bad."

I inwardly gasped. That's what they thought about me, the whole time. "So what, was I just one of your shitty projects?"

Rouge nodded, "Pretty much. But Sonic was complaining about feeling left out a lot cuz no one was sleeping with him, so you shutting him up was good too."

I glared at them and stalked away to get my stuff. As I was ready to leave, Cream shouted, "Do you really think he'll take you back?" I knew who they were talking about: Shadow. But it was a good question; he might not want me back.

I shook my head. Shadow must still love me, right?

I got in my car and drove away. When I got to Shad's place, I saw him on the porch. With another girl. Laughing and holding hands and kissing. Crap.

But the biggest problem was that it wasn't just any random girl.

It was _Blaze._

They turned toward me and looked shocked. Shadow came over to the car, "Amy, what the hell are you doing here?" Huh, guess he picked up on the swearing too.

"I just, uh," I started out. "Well I, um, wanted to see if you still liked uh me."

His eyes filled with hurt. "Rose, I do still like you, but when you told me you wanted to move on, I did too." He gestured towards Blaze. She glared at me with utter hatred.

"Okay," I said. "See you around Shadow."

I drove off fighting tears until I got home. Everything was exactly how I left it. Even the pictures of me and Shadow.

I broke down crying. If I had never left, none of this would have happened.

I heard someone open the door and let themselves in. Great, a burglar. Take everything you want!

But it wasn't a burglar. It was Miss I-Love-to-Steal-People's-Boyfriends.

Or Blaze.

"Hey," she said softly. The look of hatred had gone and was replaced with a look of pity. "You really can't be mad at me, you know."

"I can't?" I fumed. "I think I can! You stole my boyfriend you slut! What, Silver wasn't good enough?"

She shook her head. "First, I never liked or encouraged Silver. Second, I didn't steal Shadow, Ames. He told me what you said, that night. He took that as a breakup." She straightened her back and went towards the door. She looked back at me. "I know you still love him, but I do too. I just hope we can still be friends. See you out of the white houses." And with that she left.

Friends? But what about when she got me drunk and crap?

Wait, she mentioned the white houses too…

White, purity, house, shelter…

White houses=virginity shelter.

I left the white houses, and can never return…

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sonic's monologue about the people he remembers is from Duplicity. The songs belong to their owners. The song Blaze plays is Tik Tok by KE$ha._

_Ok, did you like? I worked really hard on it, so you better! Oh, and did anyone notice the strange names? Here's a guide:  
__Rouge- bat Finnish_

_Cream- rabbit French_

_Blaze- cat German_

_Shadow- midnight Albanian_

_Knuckles- echidna Catalan_

_Silver- silver Welsh_

_Sonic- speed Spanish_

_Amy and Tails already had last names, so I kept theirs. Alright everyone review and remember:_

_Criticism: appreciated Flames: NOT_

_**Oh, and did I mention this is my first fanfic? ;)**_


End file.
